Below The Surface
by Theresa471
Summary: Several ships in the San Francisco, Bay area have been disappearing. It's the job of the Seaview and its crew to find out what exactly is going on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Three weeks after the holiday season was over, strange happenings off the coast of California. It would of appeared that several of the fishing boats were found torn apart, along with all of the members of the fishing communities had disappeared without a trace. Accept for pieces of metal that even the authorities have been unable to figure it out.

Several months ago, there was a report of an U.F.O. that had crashed landed into the Atlantic waters some 100 miles off the coast of California. Military, CETI, N.A.S.A and other groups having lost it on there radar screens.

No formal report was made to the public, while having to keep it quiet until further notice until now.

Admiral Stark had received a report from the Office of Naval Intelligence stating that Admiral Nelson and the Seaview from the Institute will be needed to investigate.

He was not happy one bit, since the report stated that several of the local fishing boats near San Francisco bay area had disappeared.

He calls in his secretary James into his office for a memo. "Commander , please send a priority one message to Admiral Nelson, and let him know that he has a mission priority one to investigate the missing fishing boats.

"Very well, sir, right away!" He goes back into his office to send the code one message.

/

Out in the San Francisco, bay

A strange like craft hovering on the surface of the water, was moving along when they notice a small fishing boat with at least five on board.

It was at this point, a beam of light got a hold of them to be pulled further into the light, and having to disappeared.

While inside the space craft, A snake like creature tells his man in his language to take the humans to be processed.

In a clicking tone, he understands very well the command. Andor takes the table with the humans asleep to the waiting area two levels down while taking the turbo moving very quickly.

When Andor arrives on the level that he asked for, the corridor was filled with traffic of his species, accept for two of the humans that were processed to be taken back to there home planet of Aldereen, in the solar system of Kepler recently discovered by N.A.S.A. and other space companies.

Andor greets the two humans a male William, and a woman Rose Marie, in there mid forties,and long time in the fishing business. They were taken several months back, as compared to the others that were not able to survive the process of having there bodies being changed, they will eventually turn into a snake like creature as time goes by.

With William and Rose Marie's greeting, Andor went about his business to the processing center. As for the both of them, they needed to have food, since it was time for there bodies to place back the nutrients into there system.

Speaking very softly, that no one can hear them. "We need to get out of here as soon as possible,before they finish up the last of the conversion process." Rose Marie tells her husband of 20 years.

I understand there are others like us, and we need to find out , on whether or not they will help us at all., come on let go eat first, before we decide our course of action.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Having received the priority one message, Admiral Nelson having to be at home, when the message arrived on his computer system. And it was at this point that Nelson's wife having to be on the computer at the time, to see that a special message was sent for her husband.

Nelson's wife called him from the kitchen area, while making lunch for the both of them. She goes to tell him about the message. While leaving everything on the counter top, as he leaves.

He's puts in his code to read the message from Admiral Stark telling him about what has been going on, as it explains all of the details, including the recent discovery of an U.F.O. having been spotted in the San Francisco, Bay area a few months back.

"Now this is interesting!" He says to his wife listening on contently. "It would seem that our services will be needed as soon as possible.

His wife hands him the cell phone, knowing full well that he will be calling his secretary Angie, and Captain Lee Crane, to recall everyone from liberty after getting back from a week of science missions for the Institute.

/

Meanwhile In Lee Crane's office.

Angie was walking in, after knocking on the door to let him know that liberty has been cancelled. She was able to let him know that the Admiral wants all of the science personnel on board for the special mission for ONI.

"Lee, this is the report that was sent to me by ONI, the same one dispatch to Admiral Nelson." While handing him the file, as he takes it to place it on his desk.

'Very well, Angie, I will start recalling everyone., however will you call my wife, and let her know that a mission has just come up, and no doubt after having David five months ago, she would be very anxious to come aboard and work with us of course, Nelson's permission." He tells her very calmly.

"And yours as well, Lee!" While making him laugh with the comment.

/

At the home of Lee Crane.

Rose Marie was getting a email message from Angie at the Institute, explaining to her about the new mission. As she goes into detail with the email. It also stated on whether or not your interested, to get your ass moving by asking your sister to watch the two boys, as with Nelson's wife Sylian.

She gets on the phone, as her sister Patricia picks up on the second ring. "Yes, Rose Marie, I will watch the boys." As Rose Marie can hear her sister laugh in the back ground. "Patricia, you will have Sylian to help you as well, plus Andrea."

"Rose, I will have Sean bring me in a few minutes, as he was hearing on deaf ear with your phone call."

"Very well, I will have Andrea get the boys ready, along with there clothes and food." She tells her, as if she doesn't know the routine at all.

15 minutes later...

Sean and Patricia park into the drive way.

The both of them head towards the back of the beach house for where William and David are being readied for there trip.

William was the first to see them, as he wobbles up to them, to give a big hug to Patricia and Sean.

Rose Marie, comes from the inside, as Andrea were making sure all was in order with them to leave, as with there clothing and food. Andrea tell hers, that she needs to bring down her bag to leave with them. She had called her employer, to let them know, on just where she will be the next few days, along with her relief.

"Very well Andrea, I will keep my sister Company, until you come back down stairs. She goes to leave very quickly for a heavy woman in her late fifties.

Rose Marie, was able to kiss good bye for both of her sons, while giving final instructions for where she would be depending just how long the mission will last.

/

An hour later at the entrance of the Nelson Institute.

The security guard at the gate was ordered to let Commander Rose Marie Crane into the grounds, and to continue onto where the Seaview was located.

All personnel were arriving, including Commander Chip Morton and CPO Francis Sharkey having to be greeted by Captain Lee Crane and Admiral Nelson on the top deck.

"Welcome aboard, gentlemen! In unison as both men saluted.

"How many more personnel are we waiting for?" Chip asked.

"One more, Commander Rose Marie Crane!" The admiral announces with all three of his men smiling.

It was at this moment, they heard the jeep pulling up with a guard carrying the passenger Commander Rose Marie Crane. As she waves to the group.

She slowly walks up to the foursome in her full dress uniform. She salutes. "Commander Rose Marie Crane reporting for duty, Sir!" As she salutes once again.

"Well gentlemen, it's like that we can now get under way and begin our mission." He tells them while walking away to walk down the hatchway entrance.

Lee Crane waited for the other two to go ahead of them, so that he can have a quick word with her.

"How did everything go with the boys?" He looked around to see if anyone was watching, to sneak in a quick kiss to her red lips.

"That was very nice Lee, however the boys are just find!" She moves off to let him go first down the hatchway first, along with touching his bottom to catch him off guard.

Once inside the control room, Captain Lee Crane tell Rose Marie that she has the first watch in the sickbay science lab.

"Thank you, Captain, I will report as soon as possible." While giving him another salute as part of the proper chain of command.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

William and his wife had asked all of the other humans that were taken, on how to get off the craft with out being seen.

They were taken to an air vent for where they can probably find some sort of a hose to breath under water, and get away from the craft and look for help.

Once they do this, without having to be watched from the cameras on board, to get away with ease.

But first they needed to find out just how deep they were, along if maybe they can get out a communications message to some where near by, for someone to hear and understand there message.

It was late on the ship, as everyone of the aliens were in their sleep cycles for the next 12 hours, as compared to the humans.

With help from three of the processed humans, they are able to find some type of hose, to use for the breathing under the water. It was determined that the depth of the space craft was some four hundred feet. It would be some what easy to swim with the hoses and head away from the ship. Before they are caught later once the snake like aliens are awake.

But first with help from Susan a human and having been processed, she was placed in the communications center as part of her work with them, as she was shown how to run the board, along with how to send out messages.

Since they are both fishermen, they also know how to send Morse code in case of an accident or something. William is shown where he start the Morse Code taking five minutes before heading on out. Susan told them, that she would be able to delete the code, that the message was sent in the first place.

Once the message was sent, they leave to let Susan to delete the message over all, along with continuing her work as if nothing ever happened.

/

Down on the top level of the main shaft, they are able to move out of the vent, along with placing the hoses into their mouths and to swim into the cold water, while moving away from the craft.

/

On board the Seaview, Commander Julianna Moore working the radio shack, called both Captain Lee Crane and Commander Chip Morton to the aft section. To let them that she had received an Morse code from some one name William, telling her that he was being held by an alien race on a space craft in the San Francisco , bay area some 50 miles south. He said in the code that him and his wife were going to escape with using hoses for breathing, to get away as far as possible from the area, before the creatures wake from there sleep cycle.

" Do you have the exact location of that Morse Code, Commander?" As Lee asked, while Morton was calling the Admiral to come to the radio shack.

"Yes, sir I do!, it's exactly 50 miles at vector 230 mark 21, and from what the message said, those creatures will be waking soon."

Admiral Nelson comes down the spiral stair case, to walk into the back of the aft radio shack with the rest of the group.

They were able to explain the entire situation to him, with there options to try and find William and his wife before it's too late.

And it was Crane's idea to send the flying sub, since it will take some time to reach the area. "I will go , as with Commander Crane, Kowalski and Doc Jamieson to help them with any medical needs, however we need to get inside that craft to find the other humans, along with any of those creatures that he talked about.

"What about a second combat team with divers to help with getting those that are human off the craft in the first place." Admiral Nelson tells them with his part of the plan.

Meanwhile in Sickbay.

Rose Marie was working on her latest project, the new cloaked belts, they only worked the last few times for an hour, but this time since she's been home with the birth of David, she was able to enhance it further with at least four hours now, as with the new Voice activated Gil box used for both human and mammal.

It was at this particular moment, she heard on the public address for the following crew members to report for flying sub 1 and 2 duties. Her name was mention, as with Doctor Jamieson coming in to tell her to lets get moving as he had his medical bag with him.

In the Control room..

Captain Lee Crane, as with the others were waiting in the front of the Observation nose for the team to show up. Commander Rose Marie Crane and Doctor Jamieson were the last to show up for the briefing.

/

After a half hour of discussions, Rose Marie had asked Admiral Nelson on whether or not the cloaked belts would be used, after she had mention that she was able to up grade them to four hours now.

"Very good, Commander!, and yes we will be using them now with your suggestion." He was very proud of her at this particular moment, as with her husband Lee Crane.

"Sir, I will run to the lab and get the enhanced batteries to be placed on the belts."

"Then do so Commander Crane!", As Lee tells her in his command voice. Later she will tell him, just how sexy his voice was directed at her.

Meanwhile both hatches, Sharkey and Kowalski came up from the hatchways of the both flying subs having made ready for the mission.

Every one of the team members having been assigned, are all strapped in ready to go, all accept Rose Marie, who will be with her husband sitting next to him on the FS1.

She gets back just in time with the special batteries, while walking down the hatchway in her sneakers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The both flying subs took off, while Kowalski and Riley on the flying subs, were keeping close watch on the radar screens for William and his wife just might be on the surface.

15 minutes later at super sonic speeds, they reach the 50 mile area that the Morse code was sent.

Rose Marie was fitting the batteries into the belts, when her husband her to hold, that they would be heading down to check the surface.

"Sir!, There is a bounce on the radar screen that shows two people on the surface." He tells the Skipper while moving down to be flying along the grain of the water.

"Lee, we need to get them out of the water quickly, with the water being so cold." She tells him very fast and excited.

Speaking to the other flying sub, he told them to get there diving suits on, as with Kowalski.

Then minutes later, they jump into the icy waters to grab both William and his wife Rose Marie out of the water. As Doc and Crane's wife goes to work to get them stable, as it seem that the both of them were in good shape considering.

Other wise some 20 minutes later.

William told them on just where to find the space craft, as he explained to them about having been changed, but the process was not entirely false proof.

Lee Crane had asked him just how many of the humans were on board at this particular time.

12 he tells the Captain, along with at least 25 of those horrible creatures that look like snakes.

"Kowalski, just how far are we from the craft?" He asked with his wife looking on.

"Ten minutes, from here at vector 125 south west." Kowalski tells the Captain.

"Doc, how are they?" While looking back at the group.

"Lee, they need attention as soon as possible! He says to the Skipper.

" Very well, Kowalski, you will take Doc and his patients back to the Seaview, while the rest of the team get into our suits with the belts, and head on over to the Flying Sub Two.

Five minutes later...

The FS1 was on it's way back to the Seaview, while the FS2 turned on the Cloaking device for the ship, so that they won't be tracked just in case.

They were able to reached the area while now under water at 400 feet to see the craft.

Everyone made sure they had the extra breathing masks in there bags, to give to the humans, along with the explosives once they were ready to destroy the ship.

They were able to get into the same spot that William and Rose Marie were able to get out with out a problem.

They first found at least ten of the creatures walking the corridor. It was at this point Crane talking in there air phones to shoot there weapons on full kill with all of them disappearing from the blasts.

Crane and and the others, found Susan in the Communications Center, as they shocked the hell out of her. Telling her, they found William and Rose Marie alive. She was thrilled, She was given a breathing masks to hold, while she showed them just where the others were in the conversion room with the remaining aliens.

They turned on the belts again to sneak into the room. There were of the snake like beings inside, along with ten of the final humans that had made through the conversion process.

The group fired together hitting the creatures twice making sure, they hit them all with there weapons.

Crane and Rose uncloak while the others went to placed the explosives in the main communication center to go off in 30 minutes. While Rose Marie and Lee gave the humans all masks to follow them to the main vent.

While they were head in the direction the last of the creatures showed there ugly heads.

Rose Marie screams at lee to fire his weapon, as she shoots off her weapon to get the rest of them, however he falls to floor from being hit very quickly from a blast from the creature's weapon hitting his right leg. She asked the humans to help her with getting the Captain to the air vent, as he was stunned mostly.

A few minutes later they reach the air vent, and up into the water with everyone breathing with the masks to make it to a very crowded flying sub, however Kowalski had come back to help out as with the flying sub three with Admiral Nelson.

It took a few minutes to get aboard, and everyone settled before the space craft blows up.

/

Everyone of the humans were warned to hold on just in case of a after shock, however everyone was ready since all three of the Flying subs were airborne, and running at super sonic speeds.

A minute later...

There was a huge fireball that went up into the sky to cover the area for at least a mile, along with everyone that was around to see it in the Bay area, and any military groups.

FINALE

A report was dispatch to ONI on the destruction of the alien apace craft. 13 of the humans were rescue, and under medical care. They will be watched for any further side effects from the conversion process. However in Admiral Nelson's judgement, they will be find due to some defect in the creatures machinery after having entered Earth's orbit.

Admiral Nelson Log Report...

Please be advise that new cloaking devices developed by Commander Rose Marie Crane worked very well. She is to be given an special award for her work in the sciences.

Both combat teams are also be given a special commendation for there work in the rescue of the 13 humans from the alien space craft, and for I have no idea where they were from in the first place.

/

At the home of Lee Crane and Rose Marie...

They decided to let her sister Patricia, know that she will be watching William and David for two more days, and for which Rose Marie will be happy to pay her extra to keep and eye on them. She agreed with no problem at all.

As for Lee Crane, he was find after the stun gun of the weapon had stopped from it's effect's.

They were in the bedroom of the beach house. "Now tell me again Rose, on just how sexy my ass is?"

She moves over from her side of the bed, fully nude ready to pounce on her husband's, very sexy body, along with a very ready cock itching to work it's magic on it's next victim as with his wife Rose Marie.

The end.


End file.
